I was in love with Percy
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: SPOILERS DE HOH. Nico nota que algo se ha ido incubando en su ser, pero, ¿puede ser odio? ¿O amor? Narrado por Nico. Shönen ai. Pairing: Percabeth. Triste. No me hago responsable del sangrado de sus ojos por mi narración en primera persona de Nico @.@


**CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LA CASA DE HADES. **

**Si querés leerlo, estás advertido. **

**Además, es shönen ai(o sea, que es ChicoxChico).**

**Si no te agrada el género, no lo leas.**

**Está narrado en el punto de Nico. **

* * *

><p>Cuando Bianca murió, odié a Percy Jackson. Pero, más que todo, me odié a mí mismo.<br>Mi hermana había muerto por su culpa; yo había confiado demasiado en él, y ahora me encontraba solo, con la carta de Hades de Mitomagia. Aquella carta era lo único que me había quedado de ella.  
>Pero la carta tenía el aroma de Jackson.<br>Tsk. No quería tener algo que él había tocado.  
>Un sentimiento se formó en mi interior, y era obvio que era obvio.<br>Odiaba a Percy Jackson.  
>Pero, de alguna manera, también me sentía impresionado.<br>Él me había impresionado, transformando su bolígrafo en una impresionante espada.  
>Y yo sólo tenía diez años.<br>Ahora, con catorce, mi impresión se había vuelto algo...más.  
>No quería estar cerca de Annabeth. No quería acercarme a ella, por nada del mundo.<br>Porque ella podía tener algo que yo no podría tener nunca.  
>Detuve mis pensamientos, para así evitar que lo más obvio penetrara mi mente.<br>Pero, aún así...Yo, Nico di Angelo, bien sabía que estaba enamorado de Perceus Jackson.  
>¡No era justo!<br>¿Por qué yo, el hijo de Hades, debía enamorarse del hijo de Poseidón, al cual odiaba?  
>¡No era para nada justo!<br>Golpeé mis nudillos contra la mesa, haciendo que mis manos enrojecieran.  
>Pero, ¡no iba a aceptarlo!<br>No iba a atinar que estaba enamorado de él.  
>¡Por nada del mundo iba a aceptar eso!<br>Renunciaría a él, ya que no me correspondería.  
>En mi pecho, algo me dolía y no podía saber el por qué.<br>Una lágrima cayó al oscuro suelo.  
>Quizás no quería saber el por qué.<br>Otra lágrima cayó.  
>Tal vez sabía el por qué.<br>Un llanto fue desencadenado.  
>Quería estar al lado de Percy.<br>Quería que él me amara a mí.  
>Pero nada cambiaría.<br>Sólo podía protegerle en las sombras, como había hecho inconscientemente todos ésos años.  
>Estaba colérico.<br>¡Qué enojo, mierda!  
>Annabeth era una maldita suertuda.<br>De igual manera, no lo iba a aceptar.  
>Yo no podía haberme enamorado de él.<br>De igual manera, no se lo diría.

Pero allí estaba yo, odiando a Cupido.  
>Él lo sabía.<br>Y, lo peor de todo era que, si no lo confesaba, no conseguiría el cetro de Diocleciano.  
>—Yo me odiaba a mí mismo.- Mascullé, observando el suelo, que parecía más interesante que los ojos celestes de Jason.-Odiaba a Percy Jackson.<br>Cupido me miró de tal manera, que supe que si no decía la verdad, terminaría siendo asesino por Psique.  
>No me importaba mi vida, pero Jason tenía una vida por delante. Tenía a su persona especial, y un sentido para vivir.<br>Me sentí culpable. Grace no merecía morirse por mi culpa.  
>Él tenía un lugar a donde volver.<br>No podía condenarlo a la muerte.  
>Mi semblante se oscureció por completo. Y, con voz trémula, confesé la verdad.<br>—Yo estaba... enamorado de Percy.  
>Cupido sonrió con satisfacción.<br>—Ésa es la verdad. Ése es el gran secreto.  
>Había estado todos ésos años solo. Y nada cambiaría. Incluso si...amaba a Percy.<br>Incluso si quería estar a su lado; no podía.  
>Porque si estaba a su lado, mis sentimientos terminarían por salir a la luz.<p>

Ésa noche, terminé llorando.  
>Porque no podía hacer más que ansiarlo desde lejos.<br>Desear sus torneados brazos alrededor de mis hombros.  
>Querer ser quien estaba en sus pensamientos en todo momento; querer ser la razón de su sonrisa; querer ser por quien se preocupaba y entregaría todo.<br>Ansiar ser a quien besaba con tanta pasión.  
>Y...,querer ser a quien realmente amaba.<p>

Porque, quizás no estaba enamorado de Percy.  
>Quizá, lo estoy.<p>

**Espacio de la autora.**

**Hola~! Dos fics en una misma semana, ni yo me lo creo.**

**Está basado en la confesión de Nico para Cupido, en La Casa de Hades.**

**Honestamente, cuando leí éso no pude avanzar más de dos capítulos porque la frase seguía en mi mente, así que tuve que escribir ésto.**

**Admito que no es lo mejor que he escrito de PerNico, pero prometo que en unas horas subiré algo mucho mejor de ellos dos.**

**Y si... Nico es tsundere(?) xD**


End file.
